


Youth

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, but i think it really fits teen wolf, written a very long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the children who stand and fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth

Youth

 

We are too young

For these old eyes

For these white scars

For these frightened screams

For these broken dreams

For this unspoken pain

Too young to fall

But too weary to stand

Youth means little in the face of the dark

We have fought, we have lost, we have cried, we have screamed, we are broken, we are gone, we are darkened 

And still

Too young

To breath


End file.
